warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking through the keyhole (Snowfall)
Looking through the keyhole Part ten (WOOHOO!), Mission Two, of Snowfall . Last episode for this mission, yeeeeey XD Once we’re in the air, we crowd around a table and begin to analyse the poem. “Sigma said this poem doesn’t rhyme,” snarls Sparkles. “Well that idiot was straight to the point for once.” “It does rhyme!” argues Amsterdam. “Look!” He points to some lines on the poem. “These two rhyme; they just have another line between them.” Sparkles nods. “So this is the key to destroying The Hidden. Well this makes no freaking sense. Goodnight.” She settles down into her seat and soon drifts asleep. Amy stares at the poem in wonder. “All these years and we’ve finally found the right puzzle piece,” she breathes. “Wow.” “Yeah, but what does it mean?” I snort, rolling my eyes and then yawning. “Yeah, what does it mean?” echoes Tokyo. I feel bad for her; she’s been dragged along and she knows nothing of the mission’s backstory. Amsterdam takes her aside and whispers to her about the previous few days in low voices. “You should sleep too,” advises Amy, noticing my exhaustion. “Fine,” I grumble. “It’s seven hours; hopefully I can get some shut-eye.” And I close my eyes to the best sleep I’ve had in days. I can’t help but smile as Snarl collects us from Heathrow Airport and drives us home. “England!” I laugh. “It’s good to be back. Amsterdam and Tokyo have their muzzles pressed to the window, taking in the blue skies and the barren countryside. Sparkles is explaining to Snarl the mission and the two new recruits, and I occasionally tune in. Amy is sleeping in the trunk of the car. “…We’ve tracked you throughout the whole mission…” “I’ll have to talk to Faolan…” “You met Nicole? How is she?” And finally, “Well done, Snowpaw. Without her killing Pi all those months ago, this would’ve never happened and we’d all be still searching for a clue.” I look up. “So does this earn me a navy collar?” “Of course,” he purrs. “Sparkles, you’re getting your black collar.” Sparkles squeals from the front passenger seat. “My black collar! Yes!” “You’ll soon get a white collar though,” warns Snarl. “So take the black collar thing of more of an achievement. Of course though, it’ll still be marked on your record.” Sparkles calms down. “But still, WHITE COLLAR!” We pull up into the driveway of the FROST house, and cats are already at the entrance. “Welcome back,” grins Bottle, his green eyes shining. “Heard you killed another member of The Hidden.” “I did,” I grin wildly. “well…kinda. They committed suicide by falling off the top of the Statue of Liberty. They coughed up this poem though, which is the key to destroying the poem.” Bottle’s eyes widen. “Woah!” he yowls, bringing Toothbrush and Scabs to the doorway. “Extreme, bro!” “We’re sending this poem to Little Wings first thing,” meows Snarl firmly as he barges in. “Bottle, make every cat a cup of tea and assemble everyone in the dining hall.” “Yes sir,” nods Bottle and he hurries away. Snarl smiles and turns to me. “I guess you’ll be living here permanently here as one of the team. Welcome home.” Epilogue SNARL ordered collars for every cat in the FROST house. SPARKLES, AMSTERDAM and TOKYO secured their places at Little Wings, as a mission controller and trainees respectively. AMERICA still lives in Central Park. SNOWPAW is now a navy collar and will be on her new mission soon.